Trois ans
by Yuya-Hime
Summary: Trois années d'errance. Une journée de retrouvailles. Et après… 3
1. Chapter 1

Trois ans. Trois longues années à errer, à chercher. Kyo ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que les gens autour de lui disaient, et à vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Tant qu'on ne parlait pas sa langue, cela signifiait qu'il était loin.

Mais cette errance avait le don de l'agacer. Pas d'argent, pas la même langue… pas de katana. Comment faites vous comprendre à un capitaine de navire que vous voulez monter sur son bâtiment -peut importe la direction où il allait-, sans katana pour menacer ? Kyo s'octroya donc le droit de monter sur le navire et fixa le capitaine de son regard rougeoyant jusqu'à ce que celui-ci désespère de le faire redescendre. Et au fil des ans, le capitaine finit par l'accepter. D'accord, l'étranger n'avait jamais aidé pour quelque tache que ce soit, mais il ne mangeait quasiment rien, et découpait en morceau tout équipage pirate qui osait s'approcher du navire. En échange, il vidait les caisses de rhum -et on le laissait faire. Il était devenu l'avantage stratégique du bord.

Le capitaine avait fini par comprendre qu'il voulait aller à un endroit précis, car chaque fois qu'ils arrivaient sur terre, l'homme aux yeux rouges poussait un soupir que tout l'équipage avait fini par guetter. Mais que cherchait cet homme ? Surement sa patrie, ou une femme. Car l'étranger n'avait pas touché une femme depuis le début de leur périple. Pourtant, son allure lui avait valu de nombreuses propositions. Qu'il repoussait en affichant sur ses lèvres un sourire narquois, qui vexait à chaque coup les femmes des ports. Le manège faisait toujours beaucoup rire le capitaine, qui était -et se savait- laid comme un pou.

oOo

Un voyage ne fut pas comme les autres. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à terre, l'étranger ne soupira pas. L'équipage comprit que leur chemins se séparaient là, et les marins allèrent donner l'accolade au bridé, qui ne leur fit aucun geste en retour, mais ses yeux en disaient long : l'équipage l'avait ramené chez lui, et il avait à présent une dette envers eux. Le capitaine lui fit un vague signe de main, et le regarda partir, sans un mot. L'étranger avait réussi, après trois ans d'errance, à retourner chez lui, et le capitaine lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde.

oOo

L'odeur des cerisiers en fleurs, les rires discrets des japonaises, les marchands dans les rues, la langue… Il y était enfin. Il était encore surement très loin, mais peu lui importait. Il pouvait maintenant menacer n'importe quel imbécile et se faire comprendre.

Il ne demanderait pas son chemin, non, Kyo ne s'abaisserait jamais à une telle chose. De toute manière, la voix de Yuya le guidait. D'ailleurs, elle commençait à lui casser les oreilles la planche à pain. Il lui avait pourtant demandé d'être heureuse, et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Elle l'appelait. Navrant. Un sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Peut-être avait-elle grandit ? Peut être sa poitrine était-elle devenue plus ronde, plus ferme ? Enfin, elle ne pourrait jamais atteindre Okuni, mais…  
>Il chassa de son esprit cette idée. Kyo aux yeux de démons n'avait aucune attache, et il ne cherchait à retrouver la planche à pain que parce qu'elle avait son katana. Ca, il en était certain. Et il fallait qu'il retourner s'occuper de ses serviteurs. Ceux qui lui avaient dit « nous t'attendrons ». Il avait aussi entendu leurs voix, et il était certain qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer de lui. Il soupira et repris sa route.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Trois ans. Trois longues années à attendre, à chercher.

oOo

Après le combat, Yuya s'était prostrée derrière un mur de silence, et Kyoshiro avait dû la tenir fermement pendant des heures, afin qu'elle puisse continuer de marcher sans tomber. Bontenmaru l'avait alors relevé, et avait porté dans ses bras la frêle jeune fille, qui ne cessait de pleurer. Akira ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins : il avait posé sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille tout en lui lançant un regard compatissant. Akari ne cessait de hurler après tout ce qui l'entourait, mais n'osait pas évoquer Kyo. Tigre rouge, plus désemparé que jamais, se bagarrait avec Sasuke. Yukimura buvait, et Shinrei essayait de le tenir debout tant bien que mal. Luciole, lui, avait eu le courage de mettre les pieds dans le plat : « Kyo reviendra. Il est toujours revenu ». Depuis, il n'avait plus rien dit de censé. Ils finirent par arriver chez Kyoshiro et Sakuya, et la troupe se sépara. Tous avaient l'intime conviction qu'ils reverraient Kyo, mais la souffrance de Yuya leur semblait si forte qu'ils ne pouvaient la supporter.

Elle était restée chez le couple pendant des mois, ne comprenant plus les autres. Kyo était parti, comment pouvaient-ils continuer de vivre ? Il avait été leur vent à tous, celui qui pousse vers l'avant. Et soudain, la bourrasque avait disparue. Un oiseau qui n'a plus de vent ne peut planer bien longtemps. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser. Tant de bataille, tant de souffrance, pour être seule au final ? Il l'avait pourtant appelé Yuya, et non pas planche à pain. Il avait ensuite osé ajouter « sois heureuse ». Et il l'avait laissé. Cet homme, ce démon. Elle le détestait.

Non, en réalité, elle l'aimait du plus profond de son cœur, et c'était cet amour qui était sur le point de la tuer.

oOo

Les mois passèrent lentement. Kyoshiro était de plus en plus inquiet. Il en parla à Sakuya, alors que Yuya était à portée de voix :

« Elle est lassée de vivre. Le bonheur… »

Le reste de la conversation ? Yuya ne l'entendit jamais. Vivre. Ce mot raisonna dans sa tête. Un jour, Kyo lui avait dit qu'elle devait vivre, et qu'il la regarderait. Kyo avait toujours tenu ses promesses.

Avant de disparaitre, il lui avait dit d'être heureuse. Or, son bonheur était intimement lié à lui. Les paroles de Kyo n'étaient jamais des paroles en l'air. Il souhaitait son bonheur, alors il reviendrait pour lui offrir. Il n'était pas mort dans sa chute.

Yuya se leva lentement et sortit. Elle s'assit sur le pas de sa porte, éblouie. Lorsque ses yeux furent habitués aux rayons du soleil, elle regarda autours d'elle, et ce qu'elle vit l'émerveilla. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, et les oiseaux volaient. Oui. Le vent était de retour.

oOo

Yuya reprit progressivement gout à la vie. Elle ne cessa pas de penser à Kyo, mais elle recommença son travail de chasseuse de primes, espérant que ses voyages lui feraient trouver Kyo. Mais il n'en fut rien. Pendant plus de deux ans.

Tout le monde avait reconstruit sa vie, et chacun leur tour ils venaient rendre visite à la petite blonde. Ils la trouvaient faussement enjouée, mais ne disaient rien : au moins, elle était sortie de sa torpeur.

oOo

Une chasse ne fut pas comme les autres. Alors qu'un homme qu'elle voulait capturer essayait de lui peloter les seins en lui affirmant que Kyo aux yeux de démons était mort, une aura lourde s'abattit. Elle regarda au loin, et vit deux yeux rouges briller.

« Ky… Kyo ? Kyo, c'est vraiment toi ? »

Elle n'osait pas y croire, car elle trouvait son aura un peu différente. Cependant, elle n'avait pas vu Kyo depuis si longtemps peut être avait-elle oublié... Non. Quelque chose lui fit tilt. Où étaient ses cheveux longs ?

« Alors ? Tu y as cru ? »

Kyoshiro. Evidemment. Il était devenu le seul capable de se moquer de sa quête de Kyo. Elle tira deux coups vers le pharmacien, tout en sachant qu'il éviterait les balles. Il se laissa tout de même attraper et attacher, car il savait qu'il l'avait mérité.

« - Je te cherchais. Sakuya a lu dans les étoiles. Je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être savoir ce qu'elle a lu à propos de Kyo.

- Je le trouverais moi-même. »

Yuya prit le tenro, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Elle avait préféré le laisser à Kyoshiro, car elle ne savait pas s'en servir, et qu'elle le savait entre de bonnes mains. Finalement, elle n'aurait peut être pas du. Elle soupira. Sans Kyo à ses côtés, elle se sentait seule. Pouvait-il l'entendre ? Pouvait-il entendre les voix de ses amis ? C'est en pensant à cela qu'elle fut éblouie par le tenro, et qu'elle entendit une voix d'homme. Une voix oublié, mais qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles.

« Alors tu était ici… »

Yuya n'entendit pas la suite. Son esprit était trop occupé à réaliser que cette fois, ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague de Kyoshiro -puisque ce dernier était encore attaché.

« J'ai entendu vos voix. Je les ai toujours entendues.»

Yuya se sentit débordée par ses émotions. Kyo. Kyo était de retour, et cette fois ci, ce n'était pas en rêve.

« Ca faisait longtemps »

Yuya se jeta dans les bras du démon en pleurant. Oui, cela faisait une éternité qu'elle attendait le retour de Kyo.

Elle ne le vit pas, et elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais, mais à ce moment là, le regard de Kyo -assassin aux milles victimes, démon aux yeux rouges- était rempli de douceur.

oOo

_Merci pour les comm's :D Ca fait super plaisir ^^_


	3. Chapter 3 : Tadaima

_Merci pour les coms et les MP 3 Désolée si le chap précédent était un peu « classique », je souhaitais juste respecter le manga au maximum =)_

oOo

Yuya finit par lâcher Kyo, lorsque ce dernier prit la parole pour se moquer d'elle.

« Eh bien planche à pain, je t'ai manqué ? Tu veux qu'on rattrape le temps perdu ? »

Kyo glissa ses mains sous le kimono de la jeune fille, en la tenant fermement contre lui.

« - Kyo ! Lâche-moi ! Espèce de… Mais lâche-moi, sale pervers ! Tu ne m'as pas manqué du tout !

-Ah oui ? Tu tenais fermement mon tenro pourtant… »

Il finit par la relâcher, mais ne la quitta pas des yeux, se moquant visiblement d'elle avec son immuable sourire en coin. Oui, elle avait peut-être changé physiquement -il avait largement eu le temps de sentir sa poitrine sous sa main- mais elle restait Yuya, sa servante numéro un qui partait au quart de tour dès qu'il parlait de son improbable attachement pour lui.

« C'est parce que Kyoshiro… KYOSHIRO ? »

Yuya chercha le jeune homme qu'elle avait complètement oublié. Ce dernier s'était -facilement- libéré, et regardait la scène en riant, assis sur le brigand assommé. Kyo, son meilleur ami, était de retour après trois ans, et le voir le soulageait. Au moins, Yuya allait pouvoir retrouver le sourire. Il avait pourtant longtemps cru que c'était la présence de Kyo qui allait blesser la jeune fille. A présent, il savait que c'était son absence qui la rendait malheureuse.

oOo

Yuya, encore rouge d'avoir senti les mains de Kyo sur sa poitrine, s'était mise en route vers chez Kyoshiro, jetant régulièrement un regard en arrière pour vérifier que Kyo la suivait bien. Et c'était le cas. Kyoshiro essayait de lui raconter tout ce qu'il s'était passé en son absence, mais Kyo ne semblait y porter qu'un intérêt minime. Il regardait Yuya pensivement. La jeune fille semblait heureuse, et ne faisait plus de remarque quant à son retour. Il décida de l'embêter. Oui, ça lui avait manqué.

« - Hey, planche à pain, as-tu trouvé un homme qui veuille de ta petite poitrine en mon absence ?

- Quoi ? Mais je… »

L'homme aux yeux rouges rattrapa la blondinette en quelques enjambées, et la fixa. Elle semblait troublée, et cela fit sourire Kyo.

« - Eh bien, planche à pain ?

- Ne peux-tu pas m'appeler Yuya ?

- Si je le faisais, tu serais trop troublée par mon charme. »

Kyoshiro sourit. Il savait pertinemment que Kyo appelait Yuya ainsi pour donner le change. Croyait-il vraiment que l'illusion était parfaite ? Que personne ne s'était rendu compte qu'il était terriblement attaché à la jeune fille ? Quoique, peut-être Kyo était-il le dernier au courant de ses propres sentiments... Oui, il en était capable il était tellement endimanché… Il décida de faire fulminer le démon, en se plaçant entre Yuya et Kyo, une main posé sur la hanche de la jeune fille.

« Oui ! Après de nombreux autres hommes, Yuya a enfin accepté de sortir avec moi ! »

Kyo regarda Yuya encore plus intensément. Kyoshiro mentait, c'était obligé… Il aimait Sakuya et… Kyo fut interrompu dans le fil de ses pensées par Yuya, qui pointait Kyoshiro de son arme.

« Ca va pas non ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Ne me touche pas avec tes sales pattes ou je le répète à Sakuya ! Et toi, idiot, ne va pas croire que je suis une fille facile ! »

Kyoshiro, une fois de plus, fut le seul témoin du léger soupir de soulagement que Kyo émit.

Kyo lui avait posé cette question uniquement pour l'embêter, mais il était bien content de la réponse de la jeune fille. Qu'aurait-il fait d'une servante amourachée ?

oOo

Ils reprirent leur route, et Kyoshiro eut la délicatesse de prendre de l'avance, sentant que Kyo avait quelque chose à dire, et que cela ne le regardait pas -même s'il aurait bien aimé rester écouter.

« -Hey planche à pain !

- Quoi encore, démon ?

- Es tu heureuse ?

-Pardon ? »

Yuya s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question. Elle cru un instant que Kyo se moquait d'elle, une fois de plus. Mais son visage était dénué de toute trace d'ironie.

« - J'ai dit « es tu heureuse ? » !»

Yuya ne répondit pas. Kyo passait sans arrêt de moqueries à choses sérieuses, et elle n'y était plus habituée.

« -Réponds ! Je t'avais demandé de l'être, et pourtant, tu n'as pas cessé de m'appeler. Je t'ai entendu, jour et nuit. Tu as fini par me donner mal au crane, idiote. Ne peux-tu pas faire ce que ton maitre t'as dit ? C'est le rôle des serviteurs d'obéir !

- Je ne suis pas ta servante Kyo ! Et si je t'appelais c'est parce que je… Je… »

Elle n'arriverait pas à le dire cette fois-ci. Pas alors que Kyo se moquait d'elle. Elle sentait ses larmes monter, jusqu'à ce qu'une grande main se pose sur sa tête.

« Ta voix m'a guidé. »

Ce fut la phrase de trop. Yuya était définitivement perdue. Kyo était revenu, l'avait prise dans ses bras -enfin, avait posé sa main sur sa tête quand ELLE s'était jetée dans ses bras, mais à l'échelle Kyotique, cela revenait au même-, s'était moqué d'elle, avait semblé s'inquiéter pour elle, s'était à nouveau moqué d'elle pour finalement lui dire que, non, ses appels n'avaient pas étés vains ? Cet homme la rendrait folle.

Kyo se baissa lentement.

Lui sourit.

Il ne pouvait pas faire mieux.

« **Je suis rentré.** »


	4. Chapter 4: Farewell

_Si vous avez l'impression qu'il n'y a aucun lien avec le chapitre d'avant, c'est normal… ) Ne me tuez pas, hein. Pitié. Si vous voulez être dans l'ambiance, je vous conseille de taper « OST Riku 358/2 days» sur notre ami g**gle le moteur de recherche et de prendre le premier lien (qui porte pile ce nom)._

_oOo_

Kyo évita la balle sans difficulté. Oui, Kyo l'évita. Et la balle continua son chemin. Il comprit immédiatement son erreur.

**Lui** pouvait éviter les balles.

**Yuya, non. **

Il se retourna précipitamment en entendant le bruit d'un corps qui tombe. Il ne bougea pas, réalisant avec peine ce qui venait de se passer. Yuya avait reçu la balle en pleine tête. Elle gisait sur le sol, les yeux ouverts dans un ultime regard vers lui.

_**Morte.**_

Mais elle se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Elle s'en était toujours sortie, alors pourquoi cette fois-là, une simple balle perdue la tuerait-elle ? Les dragons de Shinrei étaient bien plus puissants. Partager le cœur de l'ex roi rouge bien plus dangereux. Voyager avec lui bien plus violent. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pas elle.

Le fournisseur de saké.

La servante.

La planche-à pain.

**Yuya**.

L'espace d'in instant, le bandit qui venait de tirer sur Yuya comprit pourquoi l'homme face à lui avait le surnom de « démon ». Ce n'était plus un homme qui le toisait. Ses yeux rouges n'exprimaient rien que de la haine, et son sourire du sadisme. Il essaya de s'enfuir. Mais Kyo était dans un état tel qu'il aurait pu tuer l'ex roi rouge en une minute. De rage, il coupa les bras du bandit. Puis ses jambes. Le décapita. Le monstre qui venait de tuer l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Il s'approcha à grand pas de Yuya.

Il la secoua légèrement. « Hey, planche à pain, la sieste est terminée. Tu as vu la classe que j'ai ? Il était vraiment minable ce type. Il ne valait pas la prime qui était sur sa tête. Hey, Planche à pain ? Planche à pain ? »

Elle ne respirait plus, et commençait déjà à perdre les couleurs de la vie. Son sang coulait de sa tempe, teintant le sol de rouge. Le sang. Cela n'avait jamais effrayé Kyo. Et pourtant, à ce moment là, il faillit vomir.

**« YUUUUUUYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA »  
><strong>

Elle était morte, et lui, le démon aux milles victimes, l'assassin, n'avait rien pu faire pour la protéger, alors qu'il lui avait promis, des années de cela, de prendre soin d'elle. Elle était morte, tout ça parce qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir de dette envers Kyoshiro. Comme s'il s'en souciait, le simple d'esprit ! Non, il était trop généreux pour ça. Yuya était morte, parce qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote.

Parce que lui était trop faible.

oOo

Il lui ferma les yeux. Il ne supportait plus le regard figé qu'elle avait. Il était sans vie, sans sentiments. Rien à voir avec le regard habituel de Yuya. Toujours plein de colère, de passion, de tendresse, de compassion, de rire.

**D'amour ?**

Elle l'avait aimé, il en était certain. Elle lui avait même déclaré sa flamme, une fois. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé. Peut-être aurait-il dû lancer le sujet, se moquer d'elle. Lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Il était un assassin, et elle aussi pure que le jour. Leurs modes de vie étaient trop différents lui fait pour la solitude, elle entourée d'amis, où qu'elle aille. Ils avaient fait leurs bout de vie ensemble, mais ils n'avaient aucun avenir. Il caressa la joue de la morte avec une délicatesse infinie.

Il s'était attaché à elle, et il en avait eu peur.

Il n'avait pas su comment s'y prendre, alors il avait refoulé tout sentiment. Avec une femme d'une nuit, rien de compliqué. Mais avec une femme, celle qui nous chérit tendrement ? Fallait-il faire comme avec un chien ? On lui donne à manger, de quoi dormir, deux trois caresses et c'était tout ? Kyo se savait ignorant, et cela le frustrait. Plutôt que de passer pour un ignare, il avait préféré éloigner Yuya de lui. Avec des mots. « Planche à pain », « idiote ». Et maintenant, la jeune fille était morte. Il était trop tard pour lui expliquer.

Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

Il ne pouvait_ plus_ faire mieux.

« **Adieu.** »

_oOo_

_Pas tuer moi on a dit… Sinon moi pas pouvoir écrire suite… Merci, Gaelle, pour ton petit comm très gentil. Encore merci Tsume de me suivre (et de confirmer mes idées), Geuh pour tes encouragements, Ju5tin3 également, je sais que tu es là. Ah aussi, Haede, j'ai bien noté que tu avais mis mon histoire en story alert, ça m'a fait plaisir. La suite… Viendra. Promis._


	5. Chapter 5 : Départ

_Ok, voila. Ceci est la suite directe du chapitre 3. Je précise que le chap 4 n'est pas un rêve, ou quoi que ce soit... :S  
><em>

oOo

_Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? _

oOo

Le reste du trajet fut plus silencieux. Yuya avait cessé de pleurer, Kyo était redevenu Kyo. Arrivés chez Kyoshiro et Sakuya, tout le monde était là. Un pressentiment. Ils firent la fête, buvant et riant, rattrapant le temps qu'ils avaient passé chacun de leur côté. (1)

Pendant la soirée, la troupe s'était mise d'accord pour suivre Kyo dans sa nouvelle quête de force. Il se savait le plus fort, mais il ne devait pas se laisser aller… Il avait alors eu un sourire moqueur, affirmant qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ses serviteurs, qu'il congédiait ceux qui étaient occupés, que, Tigre rouge, par exemple, avait surement des choses plus importantes à faire. Sasuke s'était alors retourné vers Yuya, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

« Yuya ? Vas-tu suivre Kyo ? »

Il s'inquiétait de la savoir à nouveau en danger, car malgré tout ce qu'elle voulait montrer, elle était physiquement la plus faible de la troupe.

« Non. Je me dirige vers autre part. J'ai des choses à régler, une dette à rembourser. »

Tous avaient été surpris, avaient essayé d'obtenir des précisions, mais rien n'y fit. Et Kyo… Kyo n'avait rien dit.

oOo

Comme à son habitude, Yuya fut la première couchée, et la première levée. Elle regarda ses amis dormir à même le sol, et sourit. Oui, la tornade était de retour, et elle, celle qui l'avait attendu, allait partir sans lui dire un mot. Et elle ne pouvait pas. Elle chercha Kyo donc, s'approcha de lui, et le regarda. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, mais il semblait paisible, et son visage dénué de toute moquerie lui parut envoutant. Elle refusa cependant de lui parler. Il ne dormait pas, elle en était persuadée, mais il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Il ne devait donc pas avoir envie de la voir. Elle n'avait pas du lui manquer... Elle ressortit tristement de la pièce.

Sasuke l'attendait, assis sur une pierre face à l'entrée.

« - Yuya, veux-tu que je t'accompagne ?

- Sasuke… Merci, mais cette fois je dois y aller seule. J'en ai assez de dépendre de tout le monde. »

Elle lui sourit. Elle adorait ce jeune homme qui s'inquiétait pour tous sans le laisser paraitre. Il était le petit frère qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il s'était douté de la réponse de la jeune fille, et respectait son courage de partir seule, de laisser Kyo derrière, alors qu'elle avait passé trois longues années à le chercher. Il la regarda partir, et lorsqu'elle fut hors de portée, s'adressa à Kyo, dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« - Elle t'as cherché trois ans. Tu la laisse repartir, sans rien lui dire ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas, le môme. Elle a dit qu'elle voulait être seule.

- Mais tu connais Yuya ! Jamais elle ne nous demanderait de la suivre.

- Eh bien suis la ! Rattrape là, et essaye de la persuader qu'elle a besoin de toi à ses côté pour la protéger. Tu verras sa réponse.

- Alors c'est ça. Tu as peur qu'elle te repousse ? Tu n'es qu'un gamin Kyo. »

Et sans lui jeter un regard, Sasuke se mit en chemin pour rattraper la jeune fille. Kyo, lui, retourna fumer son kiseru (2) pensivement.

oOo

Sasuke rattrapa Yuya. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir seule : elle avait pris soin de lui, l'avait soigné de nombreuses fois…

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi. »

C'était autant un ordre qu'une demande.

« - Sasuke ! Je sais que tu t'inquiète, mais je dois partir seule. Je vais aller loin, tu sais ?

- C'est sur mon chemin. »

Yuya sourit. Il avait parfois des manies de Kyo : ne pas dire « je m'inquiète pour toi, alors je viens avec toi », mais une phrase détournée signifiant exactement la même chose. Elle soupira. Sasuke était bien assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il voulait, et ses efforts étaient visibles. De plus, son aide était bienvenue... Elle s'adressa au jeune garçon en souriant, presque moqueuse. Reconnaissante, mais moqueuse.

« - Oh, dans ce cas, si c'est sur ton chemin, je veux bien que tu m'accompagne !

- Où vas-tu, Yuya ?

- Eh bien… Kyoshiro s'est occupé de moi pendant ces trois dernières années, et je voudrais pouvoir lui offrir le matériel de pharmacien dont il rêve en échange. Et un beau yukata à Sakuya. Ensuite, si j'arrive à économiser un peu plus, j'aimerais… Enfin… En fait, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une auberge à moi et…»

Sasuke sourit. Le rêve de la jeune fille lui allait bien. Aussi bien que ses joues rouges d'avouer un tel rêve, caché depuis toujours. Oui, Yuya était vraiment devenue belle. Et si Kyo n'était pas capable de le remarquer, alors il n'était qu'un idiot.

oOo

_(1)__ : Je vous évite ce moment là. Je l'ai tellement lu en fanfic…_

_(2__) : Kiseru = la longue pipe_

_Cette fois je remercie également Bloody Kyo pour son comm' et ses encouragements T.T (et toujours les fidèles hein, merci merci !)_


	6. Chapter 6 : juste pour me faire plaizz!

_Yuya est morte. Nous sommes toujours dans le moment qui se passe avant. Pour les inquiets, rassurez vous, je tuerais Kyo pour qu'il rejoigne Yuya. Oula. Du Calme Tsume… NON NE ME TUE PAS ! C'ETAIT UNE BLAGUE, UNE BLAGUE JE TE DIS ! *pfiou*_

oOo

Sasuke et Yuya allèrent de villes en villes, cherchant le moindre indice pouvant les mener à un bandit. Leur voyage fut paisible et parsemé de rires. Yuya était reconnaissante à Sasuke de l'avoir accompagné, et Sasuke était heureux de voir la jeune fille de bonne humeur. Il était souvent venu la voir sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive lorsqu'elle était chez Kyoshiro, et son désespoir lui avait fendu le cœur. Elle était sa Yuya, sa grande sœur.

La cagnotte de Yuya grandissait, autant que sa complicité avec le jeune homme. Sasuke put se rendre compte que face à des bandits humains, Yuya était loin d'être faible. Il devait bien admettre qu'elle s'en sortait même plutôt bien, et que sa présence ne lui était pas forcément nécessaire. Lorsqu'il lui fit part de ce sentiment, Yuya lui sourit chaleureusement. Un sourire « Yuyesque ».

« - Tu sais Sasuke, je crois que ce voyage aurait été bien triste si j'avais dû le faire toute seule.

- Pourquoi n'as tu pas demandé à Kyo de t'accompagner ?

- Kyo ? Je ne voulais pas avoir une dette de plus envers lui… »

Elle se mit à rougir.

« - Et de toute manière, il se moque complètement de ce que je fais. Quand j'ai annoncé mon départ il n'a rien dit, et le jour de mon départ, il faisait semblant de dormir et...

- Moi je crois qu'il dormait vraiment.

- Pardon ?

- N'as-tu pas remarqué que lorsqu'un ennemi approche, il se réveille instantanément ?

- Si, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

- Il est tellement habitué à ta présence qu'il ne s'est pas réveillé. Tu es, pour lui, aussi inoffensive qu'un petit chaton. »

Sasuke lui fit un sourire moqueur. Yuya s'approcha lentement du jeune garçon, le prit dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en riant.

« - Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit chaton ? Hein ?

- Yuya, arrête, lâche moi ! Mais Yuya ! »

Ainsi se déroula leur voyage. Sasuke ne lâchait pas la jeune fille, et veillait sur elle lorsque des bandits un peu trop forts approchaient.

Yuya finit par récolter une somme assez importante pour payer à Kyoshiro son nécessaire de pharmacien, mais pas suffisamment grande pour payer en plus un yukata à Sakuya. Il lui restait du chemin à faire…

oOo

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés pour la nuit…

« - Tu semble bien pensif Sasuke.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de Yukimura.

- Qu'attends-tu pour le rejoindre ?

- Je ne peux pas te laisser toute seule et…

- Sasuke. Grande sœur ira bien. Tu l'as dit toi-même : je m'en sors bien ! »

Sasuke hésita un instant. Il était certain qu'il y avait un problème avec Yukimura, mais laisser la jeune fille ne lui plaisait guère. Il finit par céder au regard insistant de la blonde.

« D'accord. Tu prends ma relève, Kyo ? »

Yuya le regarda avec inquiétude. Voila qu'il se mettait à l'appeler Kyo maintenant… C'est alors qu'elle entendit un mouvement derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Kyo nonchalamment appuyé contre un arbre, son kiseru à la main.

« KYOOO ! »

La jeune blonde voulut courir vers l'homme mais s'arrêta net.

« Que fais tu ici ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je viens m'occuper de ma servante numéro un. Je n'ai plus de saké. »

Non. Il ne lui avouerait pas qu'il était parti à sa recherche quelques heures après le départ de Sarutobi. Ni qu'il l'avait rapidement rattrapé, et suivi. D'autant plus qu'elle semblait bien s'amuser, et être bien proche de Sarutobi. Ca, il s'en moquait, mais… Il était cependant reconnaissant à Sarutobi de n'avoir rien dit quant à sa présence dès le départ. Quel air ridicule aurait-il eu alors…

Sasuke fit un sourire rassurant à Yuya et s'éloigna rapidement. Il la savait entre de bonnes mains. Quoique… Ces deux là ne s'étaient pas trouvé seuls ensemble depuis plus de trois ans… Il soupira. Il devait faire confiance à Yuya -et à Kyo- et retrouver Yukimura…

oOo

« Tu était partie te chercher un mari, planche à pain ? »

Yuya ne lui répondit pas. Son cœur était partagé entre lui dire la vérité et l'ignorer. L'homme était toujours appuyé contre un arbre, à distance raisonnable. Elle décida de lui répondre la vérité.

« J'étais partie à la recherche de têtes primées. Kyoshiro et Sakuya se sont occupés de moi pendant trois ans, et je veux leur rendre tout ce que je leur doit. Grace à Sasuke, j'ai déjà la moitié de ce qu'il me faut !

- Tu ne dois rien à l'autre niais. C'est moi qui lui ai ordonné de prendre soin de toi.

- Peut être. Mais je ne peux pas rester éternellement chez eux. Et je veux les rembourser de mes propres mains.

- T'es chiante planche à pain. Soit. Je viens avec toi, et je t'aiderais à te trouver un homme qui veuille de ta petite poitrine. Je suis le maitre, je choisit à qui je cède mes serviteurs.»

Yuya voulut dire à Kyo qu'il était complètement hors sujet, mais n'en eut pas le temps. L'homme s'approcha de Yuya, si près qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser. L'idée la fit rougir, ce qui fit sourire Kyo.

« Eh bien, planche à pain ? Trois ans d'absence, et pourtant je te fais toujours autant d'effet ? »

Yuya ne répondit pas. Le bon plaisir de Kyo était de la faire enrager, mais celle fois, elle ne céderait pas. Kyo leva un sourcil, signe de son interrogation quant au manque de réplique de la jeune fille. Elle avait muri, et cela le dérangeait. Parce qu'elle avait muri sans lui.

Un craquement d'arbre les interrompit. Kyo se prépara à sortir son tenro, lorsqu'il sentit une aiguille dans son cou. Il l'enleva, mais le mal était fait. Il se sentit vaciller, et entendit un rire démoniaque.

« Hahahahahahaha Kyo, tu seras à moi ! »

Yuya reconnut la voix d'Akari, et vit la combattante se jeter sur Kyo, qui venait de s'écrouler à genoux. Akari lança son bâton vers le visage de l'homme aux yeux rouges, et cria victoire.

« J'ai réussi ! Épouse-moi Kyo, épouse-moi ! »

Mais c'était sans compter la réaction de Yuya. La jeune fille, étant à l'origine à quelques centimètres du beau gosse, s'était précipitée sur lui et s'était interposée entre lui et Akari, réceptionnant ainsi le coup initialement destiné à Kyo.

Akari sentit ses cheveux se dresser. Elle avait blessé Yuya ! Et férocement en plus…

« Yuya ! Pardon ! J'étais dans mon élan et… Laisse-moi te soigner ! Yuya, lâche Kyo ! Je te promets que je n'attaquerais plus, je ne voulais pas te blesser ! »

Akari força Yuya à lâcher Kyo, et entreprit de soigner la jeune blonde. Comment avait-elle pu rater son coup ? Quelle idiote elle faisait. Blesser Yuya. Kyo, à coup sur, la détesterait à vie. Intérieurement, elle se promit de ne plus attaquer Kyo en présence de Yuya. La jeune fille avait trop souvent des réactions inattendues qui la mettaient en danger, et Yuya était son amie… Certes, elle voulait Kyo, mais pas au point de blesser Yuya.

Elle rassura Yuya quant à l'état de Kyo. Elle lui avait simplement envoyé une fléchette qui devrait le mettre KO quelques heures.

oOo

Mais les heures passèrent, et Kyo ne se relevait pas. Il était à présent fiévreux, et délirait dans son sommeil. Akari réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée de fléchette, et que Kyo allait vraisemblablement avoir plus de mal à se remettre que prévu. Décidément, c'était le jour des boulettes… Elle laissa Yuya seule avec le bel endormi et partit à la recherche des plantes nécessaires au contrepoison.

_(là, si vous le sentez gros comme une maison, c'est normal ! :D)_

Yuya essayait de laver Kyo sans tenir compte de la parfaite harmonie de ses muscles. L'homme était brulant, et marmonnait quelque chose ressemblant étrangement à « Muramasa ». Yuya, quant à elle, était encore sous le choc du fait que Kyo avait cherché à la rattraper. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa poitrine. Elle recula violement avant de se rendre compte que c'était celle de Kyo, encore endormi. Il marmonna quelque chose tellement bas qu'elle dut s'approcher de lui pour entendre.

« Partie… Sarutobi… Pas jaloux… »

Yuya se mit à rire, jusqu'à ce que Kyo ouvre doucement les yeux.

« Kyo ! »

Ce dernier la regarda fixement avant de poser sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille et de la caresser doucement.

« Je te cherchais. »

La main de l'homme était brulante, et sa voix inquiète.

« Kyo… Je ne voulais pas te déran… »

Elle fut coupée dans sa phrase par Kyo qui l'avait tiré à lui, l'avait mise sur le dos et lui était monté dessus, tenant fermement ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je croyais que tu avais confiance en moi, **Yuya**. Est ce que le temps te fait oublier ? »

Yuya ne savais plus quoi répondre. Bien sur elle avait toujours confiance en lui, mais si elle était partie seule c'était pour ne déranger personne ! Il lui répondit, comme lisant dans ses pensées.

« - Sarutobi a eu le droit de venir, lui.

- Kyo, tu es jaloux ?»

Elle ne reçut jamais de réponse formulée. Kyo avait baissé son visage vers le sien, près à tel point qu'elle pouvait presque sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes. Presque. Elle sentit son ventre se contracter et son souffle s'accélérer. Le visage de Kyo n'exprimait aucune moquerie, mais il semblait en revanche souffrir.

« Kyo, qu'est ce que tu… »

Kyo franchit l'infime distance qui les séparait en posant ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours cru que les baisers de Kyo seraient sauvages et sexuels, mais ce baiser là ne l'était pas. Il était tendre, doux et passionné.

* * *

><p><em>Bon vous voyez, j'ai pas tué Kyo! (enfin pas encore, niark niark...). Encore merci pour vos comm! A piori je devrais ralentir le rythme la semaine prochaine, exam's obligent... ^^<em>


	7. Chapter 7

_**Taddaa! Me revoila! J'ai fini mes exams, alors je vais pouvoir écrire à nouveau :D Bonne lecture à tous!**_

oOo

Akari était arrivée à ce moment là. Elle s'était arrêtée de stupeur. Kyo embrassait Yuya. Elle se doutait que Kyo était attaché à la jeune blonde, mais qu'il montre des signes d'affection aussi visibles… Soudain, un détail lui revint en mémoire. Elle courut séparer le couple.

« YUYA ! Kyo, lâche-la ! KYO ! »

Kyo relâcha Yuya et s'effondra sur elle. Yuya regardait Akari, visiblement gênée -et coincée sous le poids de l'homme.

« Yuya, ce poison est transmissible avec la salive ! »

Boulette numéro trois : elle aurait du prévenir Yuya de ce détail. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas supposés s'embrasser, nom d'un katana rouillé !

Akari -après avoir aidé Yuya à se libérer- donna du contrepoison à Kyo, qui s'endormit instantanément, puis à Yuya, qui n'aurait ainsi pas à avoir les effets indésirables du poison.

oOo

Yuya s'attendait à ce qu'Akari devienne incontrôlable. Mais la jeune rose_ (quoi, on dit bien la jeune blonde, nan ?)_ était tellement désolée d'avoir fait du mal à Yuya qu'elle n'osa pas faire de commentaire. Elle était pourtant blessée intérieurement, bien qu'elle ait toujours su que Kyo la repousserait. Elle décida de se faire une raison. Yuya avait attiré Kyo dès le début, et même s'il se comportait avec elle maladroitement, elle sentait son irrémédiable attirance pour la jeune fille. Soit. Si elle devait abandonner Kyo, elle voulait bien que ce soit à Yuya.

Yuya ne savait plus quoi faire tant elle était perturbée. Kyo éprouvait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu embrasser qui que ce soit, mais peut-être embrassait-il les nombreuses jeunes femmes qui avaient partagés son lit ? Elle rougit de colère et secoua Kyo.

« Kyo, abruti, réveille toi ! »

Elle finit par le lâcher car Akari venait de l'éloigner de Kyo en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yuya, Kyo s'en sort toujours. »

Yuya acquiesça. Si Akari était capable de faire un poison faisant délirer Kyo au point qu'il… Bref, alors elle devait également être capable de fabriquer un contrepoison tout aussi efficace.

oOo

Les deux femmes attendirent patiemment que Kyo reprenne ses esprits, ce qui ne prit pas plus de quelques jours. Yuya n'osait plus regarder Kyo en face, et celui-ci ne semblait pas le moins du monde perturbé de l'avoir embrassée. Akari s'était excusée, et Kyo avait rit, bien qu'au fond le fait de s'être fait avoir si facilement l'avait énervé. Ils avaient repris leurs chemin, Akari suivant le couple, ravie de pouvoir refaire un petit bout de chemin avec eux. Alors que Yuya cherchait visiblement à éviter Kyo, ce dernier l'attrapa brusquement, se plaçant derrière elle, posant, comme à son habitude, une main sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, l'autre sur une de ses cuisses.

« - Eh bien, planche à pain, tu évites de me regarder parce que je te fais trop envie ?

- Mais ça va pas ? Lâche-moi Kyo ! Pervers ! »

Kyo s'appétait à répliquer, mais ce qu'il vit le coupa dans son élan. Une bleu quasi noir était visible sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il retira brusquement le haut du kimono de Yuya -qui entreprit de cacher maladroitement sa poitrine en insultant copieusement Kyo- et resta un instant sans voix. La marque était visiblement un coup de bâton, et à la vue de la grimace de la jeune fille, il était certain que les dommages ne se résumaient pas qu'à ce simple -mais énorme- bleu.

« -Qui t'as fait ça ?

- Mais ce n'est rien Kyo, je me suis prise une branche d'arbre, et…

-Ne te moque pas de moi, une branche qui t'as déboité l'épaule ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tira légèrement sur le bras de la jeune fille, qui tenta d'étouffer un cri. Il l'emmena prés d'Akari.

« Soigne là. Assume. »

Akari n'avait jamais vu une colère si froide à Kyo. Il lui en voulait, et elle s'en voulait également. Elle avait bien vu que Yuya n'allait pas bien, mais la jeune fille avait assuré qu'elle était simplement fatiguée. Perturbée par l'état de Kyo, elle n'y avait pas porté plus d'attention. Elle s'occupa de la jeune blondinette, et en quelques secondes elle n'eut plus une trace. Yuya s'assura que Kyo s'était éloigné fumer, et chuchota à Akari :

« - Je te dois un secret, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai assisté au plus grand secret de Kyo grâce à toi. C'est amplement suffisant. »

Alors que Yuya regardait Akari dubitative, cette dernière lui sourit. Oui. Savoir Kyo capable d'aimer était un secret tellement grand qu'elle pouvait soigner Yuya à vie sans rien lui demander en retour.

oOo

Akari, jugeant son nombre de boulettes assez suffisant, décida d'abandonner le couple. Kyo haussa les épaules en entendant sa décision, et Yuya la serra fort dans ses bras, lui faisant promettre qu'elle reviendrait la voir.

oOo

« Dépêche toi ou je te laisse derrière ! »

Kyo et Yuya avaient repris leur route, traquant à nouveau les bandits du carnet de Yuya. Après quelques jours de voyage et les poches plus lourdes, Kyo en eut assez que la jeune fille l'évite, et décida de l'embêter. Il s'approcha brusquement d'elle, se campant devant la jeune fille, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre eux.

« - Planche à pain, tu as l'air perturbée.

- Mais non, je…

- C'est à cause de ta petite poitrine ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on te trouvera un mari…

-Arrête avec ça ! Si elle ne te plaisait pas tu ne serais pas sans cesse en train de la tripoter !

- J'ai pitié de toi, planche à pain ! Avec ton mauvais caractère tu risque d'être seule pour toujours. Il faut bien que tu sache ce que c'est que d'être touchée par un homme avant de mourir.

- Alors, ton baiser aussi c'était de la pitié ?»

Kyo recula. Un baiser ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait inventer là ? Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais n'obtint jamais sa réponse. Il sentit un homme derrière lui, et entendit un coup de feu.

_Kyo évita la balle sans difficulté. Oui, Kyo l'évita. Et la balle continua son chemin. Il comprit immédiatement son erreur. _

_oOo_

_**Ca y est, on va pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire :P J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8 : Devil may cry

Pardon pour le temps que j'ai mis, ma vie a été un peu bouleversée. Puisque c'est le dernier épisode, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture et une bonne continuation ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires ! Merci Lili pour le coup de boost final :) Portez vous bien !

oOo

Kyo s'assit à côté de Yuya, et la regarda, se demandant quel était le rite funéraire à suivre pour une personne chérie. D'habitude, il laissait les corps et continuait son chemin, mais il ne s'agissait alors que de personnes inconnues. Mais il connaissait bien Yuya, celle qui lui avait fait confiance, qui avait vu au-delà de sa carapace de démon… Il la fixa un moment, repensant à tout ce temps passé ensemble. Ce qui lui revint ne fut que rires et bonheur, et pourtant il se sentait extrêmement en colère.

Kyo se leva, prit dans ses bras le corps inerte de la jeune fille et débuta ainsi son trajet de retour. Oui, il devait rentrer voir Kyoshiro, et le tuer. Car la seule raison de la mort de Yuya, c'était son départ pour le rembourser. Et Sakuya ? N'avait-elle pas lu ce qui allait advenir de la jeune fille ? N'aurait-elle pas pu la prévenir ? Sarutobi n'aurait-il pas pu rester avec elle ? Tigre, la retenir de partir ? Luciole lui bruler les cheveux, qu'elle ait honte et ne sorte plus ? Shinrei, la bloquer dans la glace, et lui interdire tout mouvement ? Akira, l'emmener avec lui, dans un endroit plus sur ? Akari, rester avec eux et la sauver ?

Non, il délirait. Il était seul fautif de la mort de Yuya. Son manque de vigilance avait causé la perte de celle qu'il aimait.

oOo

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, toute la bande était déjà présente, en deuil, prévenus par Sakuya. La scène dont Kyo fut le témoin ressemblait presque à la fin du monde. Akira, qui s'était isolé sur le toit, rejoint par Tokito s'asseyant à côté de lui, preuve flagrante d'une relation au-delà des mots.

Tigre, impuissant, gardant sa main sur l'épaule de Sasuke, en pleurant doucement, comme son compagnon.

Yukimura buvant sans dire un mot aux côtés de Shinrei.

Sakuya et Akari, sanglotant dans les bras de Kyoshiro.

Luciole, une fois de plus, fut le seul à oser mettre les pieds dans le plat :

« Pourquoi Yuya est-elle morte ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, car la seule personne qui aurait pu le faire venait de s'éloigner après avoir posé le corps de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin, il soupira en regardant le ciel bleu d'été, vide de nuage.

« Satanée pluie… »

Une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue. La seule qu'il n'ait jamais versée. La larme coula jusqu'au coin de ses lèvres, continua sa course vers son menton, et tomba sur la lame du Tenro. Une lumière jaillit alors de la lame, si forte qu'elle obligea Kyo à se cacher les yeux. Lorsqu'il put enfin ouvrir les yeux, il aperçut un loup blanc devant lui. Il n'était plus dans sa réalité, mais dans celle de son katana.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Tenro ? »

Le loup blanc parut se moquer de lui un instant.

« Tu m'as appelé. »

Kyo ne comprenait pas, mais il n'avait pas le temps de blablater avec un loup alors que sa Yuya était morte.

« - Tu m'as appelé, répéta le loup.

- Je m'en souviendrai si c'était le cas. Ramène-moi à la réalité, tout de suite !

- Je peux la ramener à la vie. »

Le loup n'avait pas prononcé de nom, mais Kyo avait tout de suite compris de qui le loup parlait.

« - Arrête de te moquer de moi, vieux loup dégarni.

- J'ai dû t'envoyer dans un autre lieu pour pouvoir te sauver, il y a trois ans. Tu n'aurais pas dû aller si loin. J'ai fait une erreur. J'ai une dette envers toi.

- Qu'attends-tu alors, le loup ?

- Elle peut tout oublier de toi. »

Kyo haussa les épaules. Peu importe, c'était bien peu, comparé à la vie de Yuya.

« Fais ce que tu as à faire. »

oOo

Lorsqu'il retourna à la réalité, Kyo mit un moment à comprendre à quelle époque il se situait. Il était couché, au milieu de toute la bande de joyeux lurons, ivres morts. Ainsi, il était remonté si loin, avant que Yuya ne décide de partir pour rembourser sa « dette » à Sakuya et Kyoshiro ? Il se leva, regarda quelques instants Yuya dormir, puis chercha Sasuke. Lorsqu'il le trouva, il lui fit signe, et l'emmena là où personne ne pourrait entendre la conversation qui allait suivre.

« Sarutobi, Yuya va vouloir partir, pour rembourser ce qu'elle appelle une dette à Sakuya et Kyoshiro. Retiens là. Donne lui cette bourse, dis-lui que c'est pour le saké, invente une excuse, peu importe laquelle. Je n'ai pas pu lui donner la dernière fois, mais toi, fais-le. Empêche la de partir. Elle ne se rappellera peut-être pas de moi. Ne la lâche pas d'une geta, quitte à l'emmener avec toi quand Yukimura t'appellera, sinon elle sera en danger. Tu es son frère, elle a confiance en ton jugement. Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Je pars. Veille sur elle. »

Sasuke acquiesça. La troupe avait appris à faire confiance à Kyo, et il ne faisait pas exception à la règle, surtout quand Kyo parlait autant en si peu de temps. Ainsi, alors qu'il n'avait rien compris des paroles de Kyo, il le regarda s'éloigner, puis se campa devant Yuya, qui venait justement de se réveiller, et semblait préparer des affaires de voyage.

« Où vas-tu, Yuya ? »

La jeune femme sursauta. Elle pensait que tout le monde dormirait, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que Sasuke n'avait pas bu, et qu'il était lève-tôt.

« Est-ce que tu vas chercher à rembourser Sakuya et Kyoshiro ? »

En voyant la mine étonnée de Yuya, Sasuke comprit que Kyo avait dit vrai. Il lui tendit alors la bourse de Kyo.

« Tiens. C'est pour le saké. »

Yuya ouvrit la bourse, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

« - Oh, non, il y a beaucoup trop d'argent ! Je ne peux pas accepter !

- C'est simplement ce que tu aurais dû économiser par toi-même. Reste ici, Yuya. Kyo reviendra.

- Kyo ? Mais qui est Kyo ? Tu parles de Kyoshiro ? »

Sasuke se mit une gifle intérieure. Kyo lui avait dit qu'elle ne se rappellerait pas de lui, mais de là à entendre Yuya le dire, il y avait une sacré différence. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Elle avait attendu Kyo pendant trois ans, il l'avait vu dépérir. Et là, aucun souvenir ? Mais quelle malédiction Kyo avait-il encore pu s'attirer ? Sasuke aimait Yuya comme une sœur, si Kyo lui avait dit qu'elle serait en danger sans lui, alors il ne la lâcherait pas il remplacerait Kyo. Il s'approcha de Yuya, et la prit doucement dans ses bras, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour lui.

« Ne t'en vas pas. Reste avec nous, nous sommes tous ici pour te voir. Tu as assez d'argent pour Kyoshiro et Sakuya ! »

Yuya fut émue par la demande de Sasuke. Elle le connaissait bien, et il semblait bouleversé. Il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré, il était devenu un beau jeune homme, et il pouvait être fier de lui.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je ne suis pas à quelques jours près. Et tu m'as vraiment apporté une belle somme, alors… »

Sasuke sourit rapidement, avant de se rembrunir en voyant Yuya pleurer.

« - Yuya?

- J'ai le sentiment d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important Sasuke, comme si j'avais quelqu'un à rejoindre, mais sans me souvenir de qui, ni de pourquoi il serait parti... »

oOo

Sasuke avait prévenu l'ensemble du groupe du message de Kyo, et Yuya avait fini par mettre de côté l'idée de partir. Pendant ce temps, Kyo s'était mis à la recherche de l'ex-futur-assassin de Yuya. Il passa des jours à le chercher, mettant son ego de côté pour demander et suivre les conseils des passants. Lorsqu'il le trouva, et il le dépeça sauvagement, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de répliquer. Calmé quant au sort de Yuya, il se remit à errer comme avant la venue de Yuya dans sa vie. Il l'avait mise en danger une fois, il ne répèterait pas cette erreur une deuxième fois: son chemin ne croiserai plus jamais celui de la jeune fille.

oOo

Depuis quelques nuits, Yuya rêvait d'un loup blanc, et se réveillait en larmes sans comprendre la signification de ses rêves. Lorsqu'elle en parla à Sasuke, il lui expliqua que ce loup blanc s'appelait Tenro, et qu'il appartenait à Kyo aux yeux de démons. Alors que ce nom n'aurait rien du lui évoquer, elle fondit en larmes, sans comprendre pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit, tout ce qui lui revint fut des yeux magnifiques, rouges comme le sang. Depuis, elle avait timidement demandé à Sasuke de dormir avec elle, et il avait pris l'habitude de s'endormir sur un futon dans la même pièce qu'elle, Sasuke se réveillant au moindre bruit émis par la jeune femme.

Lorsque Tigre Rouge fit part de sa jalousie que Sasuke dorme avec Yuya, cette dernière comprit l'ambiguïté, elle demanda à Sasuke de la laisser dormir seule. Les rêves avec le loup blanc revinrent, et Yuya recommença à se réveiller en larmes. Décidant que cela avait assez duré, Sasuke l'emmena voir Akari, qui expérimenta sur elle un art appelé « hypnose »...

oOo

Yuya avait repris la chasse aux têtes primées, plus par ennui que par nécessité. Sasuke l'accompagnait, lui facilitant parfois la tache sans lui dire. Retournant régulièrement voir Akari, la jeune fille passait à nouveau des nuits de sommeil complètes.

Cependant, une nuit, Yuya rêva à nouveau de Tenro, cette fois accompagné par un homme qu'elle voyait de dos. Elle entendait clairement sa voix grave parler au loup.

_« - Elle peut tout oublier de toi._

_- Fais ce que tu as à faire. »_

Yuya se réveilla, secouée par un Sasuke inquiet._  
><em>

« Je dois le retrouver. »

oOo

Lorsque, après des mois, Kyo retourna chez Sakuya, et qu'il trouva la maison vide, il essaya de se persuader qu'il était soulagé de ne pas y trouver Yuya. Il s'assit devant l'entrée et se mit à fumer. Il avait dit à Sarutobi de s'occuper de Yuya, et il était certain qu'il l'avait fait, et cela le rassurait. Mais il devait admettre qu'il était un peu déçu qu'elle ne soit pas là, à l'attendre, les yeux larmoyants, prête à lui sauter au cou. Des rires se firent soudainement entendre. Un rire de jeune homme, et un rire qu'il chérissait, et qu'il devait pourtant fuir. Il s'éloigna sans hésitation.

En voyant un mouvement au loin, Sasuke sortit immédiatement son katana et se mit devant Yuya.

« Que se passe-t-il, Sasuke ? »

Sasuke baissa son arme et regarda Yuya en affichant une mine inquiète.

« Il était ici, n'est-ce pas? Celui que je cherche? »

Sasuke acquiesça puis désigna un chemin.

« Il vient de partir par là. »

Sasuke la regarda s'éloigner en souriant. Peut-être ce voyage finirait-il bien? Il décida que oui, et se dirigea vers chez Yukimura. Oui, il lui manquait, et il était grand temps de rentrer à la maison.

oOo

« HEY! Vous là bas! Arrêtez vous! »

Elle finit par le rattraper et se campa devant lui. Kyo, lui, cherchait déjà ses mots. Durant son errance, il avait préparé deux ou trois excuses, deux trois manières de l'obliger à rester avec lui si jamais il la retrouvait par hasard, mais il ne savait à présent plus laquelle était la meilleure.

« - Salut, la planche à pain. T'es-tu trouvé un mari ?

- Oui. »

Kyo sursauta. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ces conneries encore ?! Soit, il n'avait pas demandé à Sasuke de l'éloigner des hommes, mais quand même, trouver un mari en si peu de temps… Ou alors était-il parti plus longtemps qu'il n'en avait eu l'impression ? A moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait déjà ? Est-ce que cela pouvait être Sasuke ? Le traître ! Il allait le dépecer !

Comme il était perdu dans ses pensées, Kyo ne fit pas attention que Yuya s'était approchée de lui.

« - Ecoute planche à pain, je suis Kyo aux yeux de démons, tu avais choisi de me suivre et de me faire confiance, je suis celui que tu aimes, la cause de ton attente malheureuse pendant trois ans, la cause de ta mort. Cette fois j'ai pu te sauver, et tuer cet imbécile qui s'en était pris à toi.

- Je t'ai cherché partout. »

Kyo lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Je n'ai cessé de rêver de toi et de ton loup. Je sais que tu m'as sauvé. »

Kyo fit alors une chose que Yuya pourrait se rappeler toute sa vie : il s'approcha rapidement d'elle, posa ses bras sur les épaules de la jeune fille en la forçant à se coller contre lui. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Yuya, et murmura :

« Ne m'abandonne plus, Yuya. »


End file.
